The present invention relates to a composition. In particular, the present invention relates to a composition for providing a stable suspension of a particulate component.
The preparation or supply of materials in a powder form is problematic. The powder may dust. Dust may be noxious, may have a high or unpleasant odour, settles on surfaces and may require cleaning therefrom. Furthermore, some powders, for example enzymes, may cause allergy. Moreover, powders are difficult to meter/dose in industrial applications, and this difficulty may increase production costs. Powders are often supplied in bags/sacks which require manual opening. Furthermore, because of dosing problems, industrial processes using powders must often be performed in a batchwise manner.
Thus, in many applications, for example the production of foodstuffs, it is desirable to provide a suspension of particulate material, such as functional ingredients, in a dispersant. The suspension may be used in a manufacturing process or may constitute an intermediate or a final product for sale to a consumer.
EP-A-0572051 relates to a liquid bread improver. The bread improver comprises a vegetable oil having a solid fat content of less than 2.0, a hydrogenated vegetable oil which is solid at room temperature, a partly hydrogenated vegetable oil which is solid at room temperature, emulsifieris including at least some diacetyl tartaric esters, and enzymes. The crystal size of the fat present in the composition is less than 25 xcexcm. In this prior art application, the average particle size of the particles present in the composition is always less than 50 xcexcm.
WO-A-94/08470 relates to a salad dressing. The document discusses the problems of phase separation of the oil and water phases of the dressing. This prior art document teaches that a high melting fat which may be added to the oil is thought to form a fragile agglomerate of fine crystals in which aqueous droplets are captured, so that phase separation is prevented.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,185,173 relates to a pumpable bread improver comprising a dispersion of solid particles in a liquid glyceride oil, wherein the solid particles include solid fat particles. The composition comprises greater than 18 wt % solid fat particles. The solid fat particles have a specific density similar to that of the oil and therefore should not rapidly settle to form a sediment. The presence of the fat in particulate form may prevent the sedimentation of the other solid particles.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,889,740 relates to a pourable shortening comprising a liquid glyceride oil and solid fat glyceride particles. The shortening is prepared so that the solid fat particles are substantially in the xcex2 crystal form. The shortening may contain solid additives such as emulsifiers. The solid additives will form a crystal matrix or will form part of the structure of the xcex2 crystal matrix formed by the solid fat glyceride particles.
The prior art has therefore provided some systems for suspending particulate material in a dispersant.
The present invention addresses the problem of the prior art
The present invention aims to overcome the problems of the prior art.
Aspects of the present invention are recited in the claims appended hereto.
In a broad aspect the present invention provides a composition comprising (a) a dispersant; (b) a crystal matrix forming component; (c) a particulate component; wherein the particulate component (c) is in a stable suspension within a crystal matrix formed by component (b). In this aspect, preferably the particulate component (c) does not form a crystal matrix.
The file of this patent contains at least one drawing executed in color. Copies of this patent with color drawing(s) will be provided by the Patent and Trademark Office upon request and payment of the necessary fee.
FIG. 1 shows two volumetric cylinders. The cylinder on the left of the photograph contains a composition not in accordance with the present invention. The cylinder on the right of the photograph contains a composition in accordance with the present invention.
The present invention is advantageous as it overcomes the problems associated with the prior art.
The term xe2x80x9ca crystal matrix formed by component (b)xe2x80x9d preferably means that component (b) has a minimum surface area of at least 2 m2 per gram of component (b). The surface area can be calculated in accordance with Protocol C recited after the Examples.
The term xe2x80x9cdoes not form a crystal matrixxe2x80x9d preferably means that the particulate component (c) does not form a crystal matrix and/or the structure of the crystal matrix formed by component (b) or a part thereof is not formed from component (c).
The term xe2x80x9cstable suspensionxe2x80x9d preferably means that the composition has a Sedimentation Index (S.I.) in accordance with Protocol A of less than 50%. More preferably, the composition has a S.I. of less than 30%. More preferably, the composition has a S.I. of less than 20%. More preferably, the composition has a S.I. of less than 10%. More preferably, the composition has a S.I. of less than 5%. Protocol A is recited after the examples.
The term xe2x80x9cstable suspensionxe2x80x9d preferably means that the composition has a Separation Index (Sp.I.) in accordance with Protocol B of greater than 70%. More preferably, the composition has a. Sp.I. of greater than 80%. More preferably, the composition has a Sp.I. of greater than 90%. More preferably, the composition has a Sp.I. of greater than 95%. Protocol B is recited after the examples.
The term xe2x80x9cparticulate componentxe2x80x9d preferably means a component which is solid on addition to components (a) and/or (b) and is substantially insoluble in components (a) and/or (b).
The term xe2x80x9csubstantially insolublexe2x80x9d preferably means after a period of 1 day (preferably at a temperature of 20xc2x0 C.) after the addition of component (c) to components (a) and/or (b) at least 50% by weight based on the weight of component (c) is in the solid phase. More preferably, the term means after a period of 1 day (preferably at a temperature of 20xc2x0 C.) after the addition of component (c) to components (a) and/or (b) at least 60% by weight based on the weight of component (c) is in the solid phase. More preferably, the term means after a period of 1 day (preferably at a temperature of 20xc2x0 C.) after the addition of component (c) to components (a) and/or (b) at least 80% by weight based on the weight of component (c) is in the solid phase. More preferably, the term means after a period of 1 day (preferably at a temperature of 20xc2x0 C.) after the addition of component (c) to components (a) and/or (b) at least 90% by weight based on the weight of component (c) is in the solid phase.
The term xe2x80x9ctriglyceride fatty acidxe2x80x9d preferably means a triester of glycerol and a fatty acid. More preferably the triglyceride fatty acid is a triester of glycerol and a C4 to C24 fatty acid. Preferably the triglyceride fatty acid has an iodine value of from 0 to 60.
The term xe2x80x9coil mimeticxe2x80x9d preferably means a material and/or compound and/or composition capable of exhibiting oil like properties. Preferably the oil mimetic is a material and/or compound and/or composition which is liquid and/or is pumpable. Preferably the oil mimetic is a liquid which is non-aqueous.
The term xe2x80x9cfully hardened fatxe2x80x9d preferably means a triglyceride fatty acid having an iodine value of no greater than 2. Preferably, the triglyceride is a triester of glycerol and a fatty acid having a fatty acid chain length of from 4 to 24 carbon atoms.
The term xe2x80x9cpartially hardened fatxe2x80x9d preferably means a triglyceride of a fatty acid having an iodine value of greater than 2. Preferably, the triglyceride is a triglyceride of a fatty acid having a fatty acid chain length of from 4 to 24 carbon atoms.
The term xe2x80x9chigh melting point emulsifierxe2x80x9d preferably means an emulsifier having a dropping point of greater than 40xc2x0 C. Preferably the high melting point emulsifier has a dropping point of greater than 60xc2x0 C. Preferably the high melting point emulsifier is an emulsifier having an iodine value of less than 40. Preferably the high melting point emulsifier is an emulsifier having an iodine value of less than 5.
The term xe2x80x9clow melting point emulsifierxe2x80x9d preferably means an emulsifier having a solid fat index of less than 15 at 25xc2x0 C.
Preferably, the oil of component (a) is a triglyceride of an edible C4 to C 24 fatty acid. Preferably, the triglyceride is of animal or vegetable origin. Preferably, the triglyceride has an iodine value of from 0 to 210. More preferably, the triglyceride has an iodine value of from 80 to 140. More preferably, the triglyceride has a solid fat content (SFC) of less than 5 at 25xc2x0 C. More preferably, the triglyceride has a SFC of less than 1 at 25xc2x0 C.
Preferably, the oil of component (a) is selected from sunflower oil, soya oil, rapeseed oil, corn oil, peanut oil, safflower oil, olive oil, cottonseed oil, palm olein, interesterified oils, derivatives and mixtures thereof.
Preferably, the oil mimetic of component (a) is selected from emulsifiers, paraffins, oil (fat) substitutes, for example Olestra available from Proctor and Gamble, as well as derivatives and mixtures thereof.
Preferably, the oil mimetic of component (a) is an emulsifier.
Preferably, the oil mimetic emulsifier of component (a) is selected from liquid food emulsifiers according to EU Council Directive 78/663/EEC of Jul. 25, 1978, and liquid food emulsifiers according to Food Chemical Codex FCC IV which are liquid and pumpable at 20xc2x0 C., derivatives and mixtures thereof.
Preferably, the oil mimetic emulsifier of component (a) is selected from E472e: for example PANODAN(trademark) AB 100 (supplied by Danisco Ingredients, Denmark), PANODAN(trademark) TR (supplied by Danisco Ingredients, Denmark), PANODAN(trademark) SD (supplied by Danisco Ingredients, Denmark), E472c: for example GRINDSTED(trademark) CITREM LR 10 (supplied by Danisco Ingredients, Denmark), E472a: for example GRINDSTED(trademark) ACETEM 90-40 (supplied by Danisco Ingredients, Denmark), GRINDSTED(trademark) ACETEM 90-50 (supplied by Danisco Ingredients, Denmark), GRPMSTED(trademark) ACETEM 95 CO (supplied by Danisco Ingredients, Denmark), E471: GRINDSTED(trademark) MONO-DI MOR 50 (supplied by Danisco Ingredients, Denmark), E 494: Sorbitan monooleate, E 493: Sorbitan monolaurate, E 432: Polysorbate 20, E 433: Polysorbate 80, E 322: lecithin, diacetyl tartaric acid esters of mono-diglycerides of fatty acid, monoglycerides of fatty acids, acetic acid esters of mono-diglycerides of fatty acid, citric acid esters of mono-diglycerides of fatty acid, E 472b: lactic acid esters of mono-diglycerides of fatty acids, sodium oleyl-2-lactate, calcium oleyl-2-lactate, polyglycerol esters of non-polymerised fatty acids, polysorbate, sucrose esters of fatty acids, sucroglycerides, mono-diglycerides of fatty acids, emulsifiers containing antioxidants, derivatives and mixtures thereof.
In the present specification, unless otherwise indicated E- numbers refer to the numbers given in EU Council Directive 78/663/EEC of Jul. 25, 1978.
In one aspect of the present invention, component (a) may be an oil mimetic. In this aspect the present invention provides a composition comprising (a) an oil mimetic component; (b) a trig lyceride fatty acid and/or a high melting point emulsifier component; (c) a particulate component; wherein the particulate component (c) is in a stable suspension within a crystal matrix formed by component (b).
In one aspect of the present invention the oil mimetic emulsifier of component (a) is free from one or more diacetyl tartaric esters.
Preferably, the triglyceride fatty acid of component (b) is selected from fully hardened fats, partially hardened fats, derivatives and mixtures thereof.
The triglyceride fatty acid may comprise non hardened palm stearin
Preferably, the fully hardened fat of component (b) is selected from triglycerides of C4 to C24 fatty acids. Preferably, the fully hardened fat of component (b) is selected from triglycerides of edible C4 to C24 fatty acids. Preferably, the fully hardened fat of component (b) is selected from triglycerides of C4 to C24 fatty acids of animal or vegetable origin. Preferably, the fully hardened fat of component (b) has an iodine value of no greater than 2.
Preferably, the fully hardened fat of component (b) is selected from fully hardened fish oil, fully hardened animal oil, fully hardened palm oil, fully hardened high erucic rape seed oil, fully hardened soya oil, fully hardened sun flower oil, fully hardened corn oil, fully hardened peanut oil, fully hardened safflower oil, fully hardened olive oil, fully hardened palm stearin, fully hardened palm olein, derivatives and mixtures thereof.
Preferably, the partially hardened fat of component (b) is selected from partly hardened fish oil, partly hardened animal oil, partly hardened palm oil, partly hardened high erucic rape seed oil, partly hardened soya oil, partly hardened sun flower oil, partly hardened corn oil, partly hardened peanut oil, partly hardened safflower oil, partly hardened olive oil, partly hardened palm stearin, partly hardened palm olein, partly hardened cotton seed oil, derivatives and mixtures thereof.
Preferably, the high melting point emulsifier of component (b) is selected from E470: salts of fatty acids, E471: Mono-diglycerides of fatty acid, E472a: Acetic acid esters of mono-diglycerides of fatty acid, E472b: Lactic acid esters of mono-diglycerides of fatty acid, E472c: Citric acid esters of mono-diglycerides of fatty acid, E472d: Tartaric acid esters of mono-diglycerides of fatty acid, E472e: Mono-and diacetyl tartaric acid esters of mono-diglycerides of fatty acid, E472f: Mixed acetic and tartaric acid esters of mono-diglycerides of fatty acid, E473: Sucrose esters of fatty acid, E474: Sucroglycerides, E475. Polyglycerol esters of non-polymerised fatty acids, E477: Propane 1,2-diol esters of fatty acids, E481: Sodium stearoyl-2-lactate, E482: Calcium stearoyl-2-lactate, E483: Stearyl tartrate, derivative and mixtures thereof.
More preferably, the high melting point emulsifier of component (b) is selected from blends of mono- and triglycerides, blends of mono- and diglycerides, monoglycerides, diglycerides, soap containing monoglycerides, soap containing mono- diglycerides, derivatives and mixtures thereof.
In one aspect of the present invention, component (b) is a high melting point emulsifier. In this aspect, the present invention provides a composition comprising (a) an oil and/or an oil mimetic component; (b) a high melting point emulsifier component; (c) a particulate component; wherein the particulate component (c) is in a stable suspension within a crystal matrix formed by component (b).
Preferably, the particulate component (c) is selected from hydrocolloids, emulsifiers, salts, flavours, reductants, enzymes, proteins, starches, minerals, vitamins, sweeteners, baking powders, acids, yeast, dry yeast, colourings, spices, herbs, gluten, preservatives, antioxidants, fibres, derivatives and mixtures thereof.
In one embodiment, particulate component (c) is optionally coated prior to addition to the composition.
In a particularly preferred embodiment the particulate component (c) comprises and/or is an enzyme.
In one aspect of the present invention the particulate component (c) is free from one or more diacetyl tartaric esters.
For some cases, the particulate component (c) preferably has an average particle size of greater than 25 xcexcm. More preferably, the particulate component (c) has an average particle size of greater than 50 xcexcm. The particulate component (c) may have an average particle size of greater than 100 xcexcm. The particulate component (c) may have an average particle size of greater than 400 xcexcm. The particulate component (c) may have an average particle size of greater than 600 xcexcm. The particulate component (c) may have an average particle size of greater than 800 xcexcm. The particulate component (c) may have an average particle size of greater than 1000 xcexcm.
The average particle size of the particulate component may be selected and/or controlled depending on, among other things, the specific density of component (c). As the specific density of the particulate component is decreased the size the average particle size of particulate component which may be suspended in a given composition may be increased and vice versa.
The composition of the present invention may further comprise (d) a crystal modifier.
The term xe2x80x9ccrystal modifierxe2x80x9d preferably means a material and/or compound and/or composition which is capable of preventing and/or inhibiting crystallisation of one or more components of the composition; and/or changes in the crystal form of one or more components of the composition which are in a crystalline form.
Without being bound by theory it is believed that the crystal modifier prevents and/or inhibits the conversion of one crystal form of component (b) to another. In a preferred embodiment, it is believed that the crystal modifier prevents and/or inhibits the conversion of component (b) to the xcex2 crystal form. In a further preferred embodiment, it is believed that the crystal modifier prevents and/or inhibits the conversion of component (b) from the xcex2xe2x80x2 crystal form to the xcex2 crystal form.
Preferably, the crystal modifier prevents and/or inhibits the formation of the xcex2 form of component (b). Preferably, the crystal modifier prevents and/or inhibits the formation of the xcex2 form of the triglyceride fatty acid.
Preferably, the crystal modifier prevents and/or inhibits the conversion of the xcex2 form of component (b) to the xcex2 form thereof. Preferably, the crystal modifier prevents and/or inhibits the conversion of the xcex2xe2x80x2 form of the triglyceride fatty acid to the xcex2 form thereof.
Preferably, the crystal matrix of the composition of the present invention is substantially free of component (b) in xcex2 form. More preferably, crystalline component (b) is substantially in the xcex2xe2x80x2 form.
Preferably, the crystal modifier is selected from lecithin, sorbitan tristearete, citric acid esters of monoglycerides, acetic acid esters of mono-diglycerides, polyglycerolesters of fatty acids, derivatives and mixtures thereof.
During storage of the composition of the present invention the crystal form of the crystal lattice may change. For example, during-prolonged storage e.g. greater than 2-3 weeks, the crystal form of the lattice may change from xcex1 form to xcex2xe2x80x2 form and then on to the xcex2 form or may change directly from xcex1 form to the xcex2 form. The change to the xcex2 form may result in an increase in the viscosity of the composition. This increase in viscosity may be reversed and/or prevented by incorporation on crystal modifier in the composition. It has been found that it is preferable to add lecithin to reduce viscosity.
If the composition of the present invention is in the form of or is contained in a bread improver, preferably the bread improver contains less than 2% by weight or greater than 20% by weight emulsifier based on the weight of the bread improver.
In one embodiment, the composition may comprise substantially no emulsifier.
The term xe2x80x9csubstantially no emulsifierxe2x80x9d preferably means that emulsifier is present in an amount of less than 2% by weight based on the total composition. Preferably, the term means that is present in an amount of less than 1% by weight based on the total composition. More preferably, the term means that is present in an amount of less than 0.1% by weight based on the total composition.
In one aspect of the present invention the composition is free from one or more diacetyl tartaric esters.
In one aspect of the present invention the composition is free from one or more oxidants.
Preferably, component (a) is present in an amount of greater than 40% based on the weight of the composition. More preferably, component (a) is present in an amount of greater than 60% based on the weight of the composition. More preferably, component (a) is present in an amount of greater than 80% based on the weight of the composition. More preferably, component (a) is present in an amount of greater than 90% based on the weight of the composition. More preferably, component (a) is present in an amount of greater than 95% based on the weight of the composition. More preferably, component (a) is present in an amount of greater than 98% based on the weight of the composition.
Component (a) may be an oil or an oil mimetic. In other words, component (a) may consist essentially of an oil or may consist essentially of an oil mimetic.
Preferably, the oil of component (a) is present in an amount of greater than 20% based on the weight of component (a). More preferably, the oil of component (a) is present in an amount of greater than 30% based on the weight of component (a). More preferably, the oil of component (a) is present in an amount of greater than 40% based on the weight of component (a).
Preferably, the oil mimetic of component (a) is present in an amount of greater than 20% based on the weight of component (a). More preferably, the oil mimetic of component (a) is present in an amount of greater than 30% based on the weight of component (a). More preferably, the oil mimetic of component (a) is present in an amount of greater than 40% based on the weight of component (a).
Preferably, component. (b) is present in an amount of less than 50% based on the weight of the composition. More preferably, component (b) is present in an amount of less than 40% based on the weight of the composition. More preferably, component (b) is present in an amount of less than 20% based on the weight of the composition. More preferably, component (b) is present in an amount of less than 10% based on the weight of the composition. More preferably, component (b) is present in an amount of less than 5% based on the weight of the composition. More preferably, component (b) is present in an amount of less than 2% based on the weight of the composition.
Component (b) may be a fully hardened fat or a partially hardened fat. In other words, component (b) may consist essentially of a fully hardened fat or may consist essentially of a partially hardened fat.
If component (b) is a fully hardened fat, preferably component (b) is present in an amount of less than 20% based on the weight of the composition. More preferably, component (b) is present in an amount of from 0.1 to 8% based on the weight of the composition. More preferably, component (b) is present in an amount of from 0.5 to 2% based on the weight of the composition.
If component (b) is a partially hardened fat, preferably component (b) is present in an amount of less than 50% based on the weight of the composition.
Preferably, the fully hardened fat of component (b) is present in an amount of greater than 20% based on the weight of component (b). More preferably, the fully hardened fat of component (b) is present in an amount of greater than 30% based on the weight of component (b). The fully hardened fat of component (b) may be present in an amount of greater than 40% based on the weight of component (b). The fully hardened fat: of component; (b) may be present in an amount of greater than 50% based on the weight of component (b).
Preferably, the partially hardened fat of component (b) is present in an amount of greater than 20% based on the weight of component (b). More preferably, the partially hardened fat of component (b) is present in an amount of greater than 30% based on the weight of component (b). The partially hardened fat of component (b) may be present in an amount of greater than 40% based on the weight of component (b). The partially hardened fat of component (b) may be present in an amount of greater than 50% based on the weight of component (b).
Preferably, the high melting point emulsifier of component (b) is present in an s amount of greater than 20% based on the weight of component (b). More preferably, the high melting point emulsifier of component (b) is present in an amount of greater than 30% based on the weight of component (b). The high melting point emulsifier of component (b) may be present in an amount of greater than 40% based on the weight of component (b). The high melting point emulsifier of component (b) may be present in an amount of greater than 50% based on the weight of component (b).
Preferably, the particulate component (c) is present in an amount of less than 60% based on the weight of the composition. More preferably, the particulate component (c) is present in an amount of less than 45% based on the weight of the composition. More preferably, the particulate component (c) is present in an amount of less than 30% based on the weight of the composition. More preferably, the particulate component (c) is present in an amount of less than 20% based on the weight of the composition. The particulate component (c) may be present in high concentrations in the composition. For example, the particulate component (c) may be present in an amount of up to 80% based on the weight of the composition.
Preferably, the crystal modifier (d) is present in an amount of less than 10% based on the weight of the composition.
The composition in accordance with the present invention may further comprises one or more additional ingredients which are soluble in the composition, such as antioxidants, flavours, colours, mixtures and derivatives thereof. Generally, component (a) is present in an amount by weight greater than component (b).
The composition of the present invention may comprise water. Component (c) will typically comprise water and on introduction of component (c) in to the composition water will be introduced in to the composition. Preferably, water will be present in less than an amount necessary to form a lasting emulsion.
Preferably, the composition comprises substantially no water.
The term xe2x80x9csubstantially no waterxe2x80x9d preferably means that water is present in an amount of less than 10% by weight based on the total composition. More preferably, water is present in an amount of less than 5% by weight based on the total composition. More preferably, water is present in an amount of less than 2% by weight based on the total composition. More preferably, water is present in an amount of less than 1% by weight based on the total composition. Yet more preferably, water is present in an amount of less than 0.1% by weight based on the total composition.
The viscosity of the composition is dependent on, among other things, the extent of the crystal matrix. Moreover, the viscosity may be controlled to provide a composition having a consistency preferably ranging from a freely flowable liquid to a paste.
In one aspect of the present invention, the composition of the present invention is free from one or more diacetyl tartaric esters.
Preferably, a composition in accordance with the present invention may be used
to deliver functional ingredients to the food industry or feed industry enzymes, in particular to deliver
functional ingredients such as flavours to the baking industry to produce
bread and biscuit/crackers
enzymes and/or antioxidants to producers of vegetable oil and for baking
antioxidants toproducers of vegetable oil
enzymes, minerals and/or vitamins to animal feed producers
in the production of one or more food stuffs selected from dressings, ketchup, mustard, sauces, mayonnaise, margarine, noodles, fillings, puddings, oil, mousse, ice cream, yoghurt, dairy products, chocolate, crackers, biscuits, bread, cakes including sponge cakes, chewing gum, confectionery, recombined milk, spreads including margarine and low fat spreads, and combinations thereof; or
in the production of cosmetics, pharmaceuticals, feedstuffs, and/or dietary supplements for humans and animals including mineral supplements.
As described above, in a preferred embodiment particulate component (c) comprises or is an enzyme. In this preferred aspect component (a) may be an oil mimetic emulsifier. Preferred oil mimetic emulsifiers and application in which they are particularly advantageous are given in Table I below.
The composition in accordance with the present invention may be stored at a wide range of temperatures whilst retaining a stable crystal matrix. A typical composition in accordance with the present invention may be stored at temperatures no greater than 35xc2x0 C. Preferably, a typical composition in accordance with the present invention may be stored at temperatures no greater than 25xc2x0 C. Preferably, a typical composition in accordance with the present invention may be stored at temperatures of from 5 to 25xc2x0 C. However, compositions may be formulated which may be stored at temperatures above 35xc2x0 C.
The properties, in particular the storage properties, of the composition of the present invention may be controlled by controlling the amount and/or melting point of the component (b). For example, if the composition is to be stored at temperature lower than is usual, the amount of component (b) may be reduced and/or a component (b) may be selected having a lower melting point. Conversely, if the composition is to be stored at temperature higher than is usual, the amount of component (b) may be increased and/or a component (b) may be selected having a higher melting point.
Control of the properties of component (b) may be achieved readily by selecting the constituent(s) of the components and/or, if a number of constituents make up component (b), by selecting the ratio of the constituents relative to each other. For example, if component (b) comprises a fully hardened fat and a partially hardened fat, the melting point of the fats and the ratio of the mixture thereof may be selected depending on the likely storage temperature of the composition of the present invention.
A composition in accordance with the present invention may be prepared by combining components (a), (b) and (c). Alternatively, any two of components (a), (b) and (c) or a portion thereof may be combined and then combined with the third component and/or the remaining portion of the precombined component(s). For example, components (a) and (b) may be combined and then combined with component (c). Alternatively, components (b) and (c) may be combined and then combined with component (a). Yet further, components (a) and (c) may be combined and then combined with component (b).
Additional components, such as component (d) may be added at any time.
As mentioned above in a particularly preferred embodiment particulate component (c) comprises or is an enzyme.
Thus, in a preferred aspect the present invention provided a composition comprising (a) an oil and/or an oil mimetic component; (b) a fully hardened fat and/or partially hardened fat and/or a high melting point emulsifier component; (c) an enzyme in particulate form; wherein the enzyme (c) is in a stable suspension within a crystal matrix formed by component (b).
This aspect is particularly advantageous in that it overcomes some specific problems of the prior art.
In this regard enzymes for use in industrial applications, such as the food industry (for example the production of cheese, fruit juice, beer, meat and bread), are mainly produced by fermentation of bacteria, yeast or fungi, and the enzymes produced by the micro-organism are normally isolated from the culture broth by filtration, and might be further concentrated by ultrafiltration.
Traditionally, enzyme preparations were sold as a solution of the active protein in a water solution. However, enzymes in such form: (i) may easily be contaminated and therefore require the addition of preservatives to increase the microbial shelf-life; (ii) have rather limited stability and denature during storage, with increased denaturation at higher temperature;, and (iii) have increased transportation costs because of the presence of water.
The prior art teaches that these stability problems may be addressed by isolating the enzyme from an aqueous solution by alcohol precipitation, and after alcohol evaporation the enzymes were available as fine powder. The development of spray drying techniques also made it possible to prepare enzyme products in powder form by using substances such as starch and maltodextrin as carriers for the enzyme protein.
The processing of enzymes into powder form solved the problems of microbial contamination and shelf-life, and the enzyme denaturation was greatly reduced. Enzymes in powder form are also very convenient for many applications, because they are easy to dose and easy to mix into powder formulations.
Enzymes in powder form (i) may provoke hypersensitivity followed by allergy in people who handle enzymes because enzymes are biologically active substances; (ii) are difficult to handle because of dust problems and exposure to the respiratory system; and (iii) are not readily handled and are difficult to pump.
In this preferred aspect the present invention provides a composition comprising an enzyme which
is safe in use as it reduce/avoids the risk of allergy caused by enzyme dust
is convenient to handle as it is easy to meter and as it can be pumped
can include other components in the compositionxe2x80x94thereby providing a single liquid for transportation and/or processing. Thus, the number of components requiring handling may be reduced
In a particularly preferred embodiment the composition comprises substantially no water. This preferred embodiment is particularly advantageous because denaturation of the enzyme is reduced and/or prevented because of the absence of water. Moreover, the admission of oxygen is limited. Thus, in this preferred embodiment the addition of preservatives to prevent microbial spoilage is not essential in contrast to aqueous enzyme preparations. This is particularly advantageous in food applications wherein the addition of substances, such as preservatives is to be avoided and, in respect of particular preservative (which are not approved for food use) is prohibited.
A composition in accordance with the present invention may be prepared in any manner which provides a stable suspension.
Typically, at least components (a) and (b) will be combined and then brought to and/or held at a temperature (for example 10-20xc2x0 C.) which allows for the formation of the crystal matrix. Component (c) will be added whilst the mixture is agitated. However, this order of production is not essential, components (a), (b) and (c) may be combined prior to the formation of a crystal matrix.
The composition of the present invention may be produced based on the principle of the production of liquid margarine or liquid shortening. Components e.g. (a) a liquid oil, (b) a fully hardened fat, and (c) an enzyme, are combined and crystallised in a tube chiller. The fully hardened fat thereby forms a strong crystal network which is still pumpable but strong enough to keep the particulate component (c) suspended in the oil.
A composition in accordance with the present invention may typically be prepared in accordance with the following method.
1. 98-99 wt % liquid oil (comprising soya oil, sunflower oil, rape seed oil and maize oil) and 1-2 wt % fully hardened oil was melted and blended. The blend was tempered to 55-65xc2x0 C. (min. 50xc2x0 C.).
2. The blend was cooled in a tube chiller to approx. 10-20xc2x0 C.
3. The blend was allowed to rest for 2-4 hours, agitating slowly.
4. Cool to 5xc2x0 C., agitating slowly for approx. 10-15 hours.
5. Up to 60 wt % based on the total composition of a particulate component was added to the blend, while agitating.
The invention will now be described, by way of example only, with reference to the accompanying drawings in which: